Dawson's Creek Episode 1
by Myhidra
Summary: a foreign exchange student appears and cases a stir!


Dawson's Creek episode 1  
Starring:  
James Van Der Beek  
Joshua Jackson  
Michelle Williams by. Myhidra  
Kerr Smith  
Nina Repeta  
Meredith Monroe and   
Katie Holmes  
  
Scene1: Capeside bus depot. Dawson and his father Mitch waiting for the exchange student from Manchester, England to arrive.  
  
Dawson: I don't like bus depots. They seem like the type of place where you say goodbye.  
  
Mitch: well, we're not saying goodbye, we're saying welcome to Capeside your new home.  
  
Dawson: this girl is how old again?  
  
Mitch: 16 and she's had a lot of problems in her 16 years. The program wouldn't say but they did say she's really sensitive about it.  
  
Dawson: do we have anything in common?  
  
Mitch: you are the judge of that, here she comes.  
  
(They stand up to greet her. When Dawson sees her he is instantly awed. Mitch looks at Dawson who can't take his eyes off her. The girl feels the same way she stands in the middle of the depot staring at Dawson.)  
  
Mitch: you two really do have something in common.  
  
  
Scene: Joey's kitchen she, Jen, and Pacey making dinner for the girl)  
  
Joey: god how I wish Bodie were here right about now.  
  
Pacey: aren't I just as good as Bodie in this necessity?  
  
Joey: no. Pacey you can't cook.  
  
Pacey: touché! I am better at other things. Remember the other night when   
  
Jen: howsoever stop! Neither my stomach nor I can withstand your sappy kitchen sex. Let's hurry this up. I've got a job to get back to.  
  
Pacey: why didn't they just take the British chick there for dinner.  
  
Jen: we may end up doing just that because Pacey is letting the lasagna burn. Pacey! Take it out!  
  
(He scurries to the stove and opens the oven. Smoke comes from it. They cough. He takes out the lasagna)  
  
Pacey: ever had crispy lasagna?  
  
Joey: (turning her head) I don't even want to look at that catastrophe.  
  
Jen: I'll see if I can book us at the restaurant.  
  
  
Scene: Dawson's house. Dawson hangs up the phone from his mother. He goes out to the porch where his father and the girl is sitting and laughing  
  
Mitch: sit down Dawson. Gwendolyn was just telling me about a guy she knows back in Manchester.   
  
Gwendolyn: he's a tomfool just like your friend Pacey Witter.  
  
Dawson: I see my dads been boring you with stories. How about I take you out to meet all my friends you'll be going to school with. Including Pacey the tomfool.  
  
Gwendolyn: it's all right with me, as long as it's okay with your father.  
  
Mitch: have fun just be back in time for dinner.  
  
Dawson: speaking of dinner, Pacey burned the lasagna and Jen got us seats at the restaurant.  
  
Mitch: great. Is 8:30 okay?  
  
Gwen: 8:30 is fine Mr. Leery.  
  
(They walk off the porch and get in Mitch's car)  
  
Mitch: hey, hey! What are you doing?  
  
Gwen: don't worry about us, I'm an experienced driver.  
  
Mitch: its not you guys I'm worried about it's my car.  
  
Inside the car: Dawson laughing  
  
Gwen: what's so funny?  
  
Dawson: my dad. If it were me and Pacey he would have made us walk license or no license.  
  
Gwen: who said I had a valid American license?  
  
Dawson: you don't have a license?  
  
Gwen: of course not. Hey Dawson where are we going?  
  
Dawson: my friend Joey's house.  
  
Gwen: is Joey a boy?  
  
Dawson: no it's a girl. You know what, I have a better idea instead of us taking the car let's take the boat.  
  
Gwen: great.  
  
(She runs over to the docks, trips and falls in)  
  
Gwen: it's freezing.  
  
(he helps her into the boat and they row off)  
  
  
scene: joey's front lawn. Jack and Andie walk up carrying gifts.  
  
Joey: what are the gifts for? You don't know the girl.  
  
Andie: I thought it would be nice to give her welcoming gifts. I don't want her to feel like an outcast.  
  
Joey: I don't think she would feel any less of an outcast than she already does.  
  
Pacey: Joey! Judging an unopened book by its cover that's so you.  
  
Jen: isn't that Dawson coming up the creek.  
  
(Dawson docks the boat and they get out laughing)  
  
gwen: I'm a little nervous.  
  
Dawson: everyone is pretty friendly. Well Joey on the other hand is exceptionally hard to get to know.  
  
Gwen: which one is Tomfool?  
  
Dawson: Pacey, is the one not holding the bag.  
  
(she runs up to him and jumps into his arms hugging him, Joey looks confused)  
  
Gwen: Tomfool!  
  
Jen: tomfool? Pacey?  
  
Jack: lucy, you've got some 'plaining to do.  
  
Pacey:(laughing) hey nice to meet you too!  
  
Gwen: Mr. Leery told me a lot about you. I said you reminded me of this guy named Rupert I knew back in Manchester.  
  
Pacey: was he as handsome as I?  
  
Gwen: oh, you're even more so!  
  
Pacey: Rupert you say. My middle name is Rupert.  
  
Gwen: really? What a coincidence.  
  
Pacey: maybe we're distant cousins.  
  
Gwen: I hope so. If you came to England I'd show you all the chops and shops and restaurants and  
  
Dawson: Pacey, somebody's missing.  
  
Pacey: oh great. Where did she go?  
  
Jack: In the house and she didn't look too happy.   
  
(he goes in)  
  
Gwen: who might this interesting chap be?  
  
Jack: I would be Jack McPhee, this is my sister Andie.  
  
Gwen: you have such a beautiful name.  
  
Andie: thank you. These gifts are for you. Welcome to Capeside.  
  
Gwen: thanks.  
  
Dawson: this is my next door neighbor Jen Lindley.  
  
Gwen: hello, where did Tomfool go?  
  
Jen: I see she's not much of a talker.  
  
Andie: uh excuse me Gwendolyn, there's something you need to know about Tomfo, I mean Pacey.  
  
Gwen: like what?  
  
Andie: like him having a girlfriend.  
  
Gwen:(hesitating) are you  
  
Andie: no, once before but it's Joey.  
  
Gwen:oh. That's the way life is. Hey Dawson you wanna take me home so I can get ready?  
  
Dawson: are you okay?  
  
Gwen: that's not what I wanted to hear. You know what forget it I'll walk home.  
  
Jen: if you don't mind, I can row you back I'm on my way home to change.  
  
(They start walking to the boat)  
  
Jack: somebody's got a crush.  
  
Gwen: thank you. I met your grandmother. I can see right away that's she's not crazy about blacks.  
  
Jen: she didn't offend you did she?  
  
Gwen: no. it's just a vibe I had.  
  
Inside Joey's house:  
  
Pacey: talk to me Joe.  
  
Joey: was I supposed to have been blind. You thought I was completely oblivious to what you were doing?  
  
Pacey: what was I doing?  
  
Joey: flirting. You were flirting right in my face.  
  
Pacey: I was not flirting Joey.  
  
Joey: what was the rupert thing then? Everyone who knows you knows that you don't have a middle name.  
  
Pacey: just making conversation.  
  
Joey: too friendly of a coversation.  
  
Pacey: let's no do the arguing thing.  
  
Joey: you're right. Is the silent treatment better?  
  
(She walks out)  
  
  
scene: the restaurant. Dawson and Gwen come in arm amd arm  
  
gwen: you look good Dawson.  
  
Dawson: thank you. You're amazingly delectable in that dress.  
  
Gwen: no kidding? You don't think it makes my butt look too big?  
  
Dawson: no. no it doesn't.  
  
Gwen: I was looking for sexy. But that will do.  
  
(They sit at the table. Dawson gets back up when his mother comes)  
  
Dawson: Gwendolyn this is my mother  
  
Gail: don't you dare. I'm Gail Leery.  
  
Gwendolyn: how do you do? You such a lovely restaruant here.  
  
Gail: thank you Gwendolyn.  
  
2 hours later:  
  
jen: so what did rupert do?  
  
Gwen: he turned away. So when the guy thought he was gone rupert punched him.  
  
All: ouch!  
  
Andie: Yipes! I didn't realize it was past 10o'clock. I got an exam tomorrow. Come on Jack, you're driving.  
  
Jack: see you guys later.  
  
Joey: I better get going too.  
  
Pacey: do you want me to drive you?  
  
Joey: no thank you.  
  
Pacey: come on Joey stop it.  
  
Joey: I'll walk.  
  
(she continues down the street. Dawson and a sleepy Gwen come outside)  
  
pacey: should I go after her?  
  
Gwen: don't be a fool tom , she needs to take a breather from you.  
  
Scene: dawson's bedroom. He gets in his bed and cuts off the lights. Seconds later Gwen comes in and gets in with him.  
  
Gwen: I just thanked your dad. Tonight was fun. You people sure are different from the people in London. We don't let our problems progress and grow. Only when needed too.  
  
Dawson: thank you Dr. webster.  
  
Gwen: I'm trying to say, Joey and Pacey need to work things out before they can't do anything about it..  
  
Dawson: I agree. Good night.  
  
Gwen: same here.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
